Oc characters and bois
by booklover41
Summary: This is just a collection of oc that I or other have submitted and will make an appearance in Another MLP Love Story
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jasmine or The Jaded Dragon on account of her green spines.

Species: Dragon

Gender: Female

Family: Her father Eon (dragon) her mother (alicorn; deceased), her eldest brother Tempest (alicorn; deceased), and her older brother Angel (mixed).

Appearance: Green stomach scales, the rest are purple. Her spines are green.

She hated bloodshed so much that she became the first dragon vegetarian, opting for fruits, veggies, and gemstones. She later discovered that she had the ability to control her magic. A almost unheard ability in dragons with her father, Eon, being the only other. She

dedicated her time studying the anatomy of every creature she could, learning the best way to heal a particular species' injury. She created humdreds of healing spell ranging from scrapes and bruises to severed limbs. She became so efficient at healing that it was commenly said 'That Death takes a bow when the Jaded Dragon shows up.'

She and her brother Angel love to play the flute.


	2. Changlings

_Changelings appear as pony-like insects, with several holes in their legs. Due to their appearances, their home is dubbed a hive. Due to this, it is commonly believed that changelings are nothing more than mind-less drones, that serve their Queen. It has also led to the belief that the Queen is the mother of all the changelings in her hive. Yet despite popular belief, these are, in fact, false. While changelings do whatever their Queen commands, it is out of respect for her strength. The hive also functions as a normal society with some slight differences such as ranking based on strength or skill instead of wealth._

_Inside each hive, there are several classes of changelings, as mentioned before. At the top is, of course, the Queen. She is one of the, if not most, powerful changeling in the hive in terms of magical strength. Depending on the rules of each hive the next Queen is decided by one of several ways. The most popular either being the first born daughter of the previous Queen, or the strongest. The other is by being the strongest, smartest and wisest of the changelings in the hive._

_The next class is the guards, which is split into two subgroups. The first are the Behemoths or hive guardians. As the name implies, they protect the hive itself, and while the Behemoths are unmatched in raw physical strength and magical resistance, they posses little to know magical talent themselves and are far too large, larger then even the Queen, to disguise themselves as anything other than a large animal. The other group consists of the royal guard. They are composed of the fastest, strongest, and stealthiest warriors of the hive. In other words they consist of the elite of the elites. Their main task is the protection of the Queen and princess._

_Beneath the royal guard, there are the warriors. These consist of scouts, hunters, and, of course, the fighters. The best are chosen by the Queen to become members of the royal guard._

_The final class consists of the hive workers who repair, maintain, and expand the hive. They consist of the one unable to disguise themselves well. Those unfit for combat, or those who enjoy such work._

* * *

_Now we move from cultural to biological. Lets start with the internal structure of a changeling, which is almost identical to a pony's, with just a few differences which are listed below._

_To begin with, changelings have a second heart, also called the Maintainer. It resembles a smaller version of a pony's heart and is located inside the chest cavity and connected to the rest of the circulatory and pulmonary systems near the original heart. Its functions is to enhance the performance of the changeling by supplying more oxygen and nutrients to the muscles by increasing blood flow well beyond that capable of the most fit pony. The Secondary Heart can often save a changeling's live in combat. In the event of combat damage to or failure of the changeling's original heart, the Secondary Heart is usually capable of pumping enough blood through the changeling's circulatory system to maintain survival._

_The Ossmodula, also called the Ironheart, is a small sized tubular shaped organ and is located along side the Neophyte's pituitary gland at the base of the brain, thus a part of a changeling's endocrine system. The Ossmodula monitors and secretes hormones affecting epiphysis fusion and ossification of the skeleton. This causes considerable strengthening of the long-bones; extreme ossification of the chest cavity caused by growth of the ribs forming a solid mass of inter-laced bone plates, and the ossification of the outer-muscle tissue creating the exoskeleton-like armor._

_The Biscopea also called the Forge of Strength, located inside the chest cavity, is small, approximately circular and, like the Ossmodula its primary action is hormonal to stimulate muscle growth throughout the body. The Biscopea also works with the Ossmodula to create the exoskeleton-like armor. Due to the increased growth, injuries heal much faster than normal, though this also presents a serious medical issue. If left unchecked, mutations would occur due to the extreme skeletal and muscular growth. This is avoided by shedding the exoskeleton-like armor every so often._

_The Heamastramen, also known as the Blood Maker, located inside main blood vessels like the aorta, femoral artery, the vena cava, or in extremely rare cases al three, serves two purposes. The organ alters the constituent makeup of the changeling's blood increasing its capability to carry oxygen and nutrients more efficiently throughout the body. The actions of the Heamastramen turn a changeling's blood a brighter shade of red than normal because of its greatly increased oxygen-carrying capacity. As a result, changeling blood is considerably more efficient than ordinary blood, as it has to be when one considers the extra weight from the exoskeleton-like armor and the extra organs inside a changeling's body. It also acts to biochemically regulate the actions of the Ossmodula and Biscopea._

_The Larraman's Organ, also called the Healer, is a liver shaped, dark, fleshy organ about the size of a golf ball. It is located in the chest cavity between the two hearts aling with a complicated array of blood vessels. The organ generates and stores special Larraman cells. If a changeling is wounded, these cells are released into the bloodstream. They are then transported to the site of the wound. Once in contact with open air the Larraman cells form a skin substitute of instant scar tissue which can seal minor wounds nearly instantaneously by stopping the flow of blood and protecting exposed wound area. Together the Ossmodula and the Biscopea combined with the Larraman's Organ and the Heamastramen Chambers can allow changelings to regenerate lost limbs and even organs, though they will be extremely weak until the process is over and sometimes a good time afterwards depending on the injury. A changeling can speed up the regeneration process by pumping magic to the site of the injury. This, of course, usually leads to magical exhaustion if they haven't feed recently._

_The Catalepsean Node is a pea-sized organ that very few changelings, other then the Hive Prima have. It is located at the back of the skull near the occipital bone just above the brain stem. The pea-sized organ influences the circadian rhythms of sleep and the bodies response to sleep deprivation. A changeling with the node is capable of sleeping and remaining awake at the same time by switching off areas of the brain sequentially. This process cannot replace normal sleep entirely, but increases a changeling's survivability by allowing perception of the environment whilst resting._

_The Preomnor, also called the Neutralizer, is essentially a second or pre-stomach above the original stomach that allows a changeling to eat otherwise poisonous or completely indigestible materials and makes it impossible for a changeling to get drunk. No actual digestion takes place in the Preomnor. Individual sensory tubes analyzes ingested materials and neutralizing most known biochemical and inorganic toxins potential poisons and many others that remain unknown save for their toxic effects and neutralize them or where necessary, isolate the Preomnor from the rest of the digestive tract. The Preomnor can also be isolated from the rest of the digestive tract to deal with particularly toxic substances that a changeling may simply vomit back up later. Often these extracted toxins are rerouted and then molecularly stored in the Betcher's Gland for future usage by the changeling. The Preomnor is much like Catalepsean Node in the fact that very few changelings have it._

_Betcher's Gland, also known as the Poison Bite, consists of two glands that are found in multiple locations inside a changeling's mouth, including the inside of the lower lip, in the salivary glands or in the hard palette, these two glands working in tandem transform an changeling's saliva into a corrosive, blinding acid or a binding slime when consciously triggered. This allows a changeling to spit a wad of corrosive acid with the effect of blinding, wounding or even killing an enemy outright, or create a substance to bind and capture prey or enemies. A changeling imprisoned behind iron bars could easily chew its way out given an hour or so._

_The Omophagen located in the spinal cord between the cervical and thoracic vertebrae and wired into the central nervous system so that it is directly attached to the cerebral cortex. Four nerve sheaths called neuroglia are between the spine and the Preomnor wall, if changeling has it. The Omophagen allows a changeling to change its form or appearance at will_

_The Multi-lung, also called the Imbiber, is a third lung connected to the pulmonary and circulatory systems in the chest cavity that is able to absorb oxygen from environments usually too poor in oxygen to allow normal respiratory functioning. Breathing is accomplished through a sphincter implanted into the trachea, allowing all three lungs to be used at full capacity. In toxic environments, a similar muscle closes off the normal lungs, thus oxygen is absorbed exclusively by the Multi-lung, which then filters out the poisonous or toxic elements. The Multi-lung has highly efficient toxin dispersal systems._

_Occulobe, also called the Eye of Vengeance, is a small slug-like organ that sits at the base of the brain along the optic nerve and connected to the retina, enhances changeling's light-receptive retinal cells. The result is that changelings have visual acuity that is the equivalent to that of a gryphon's and they can see in low-light conditions and near-darkness almost as well as in bright daylight._

_The Lyman's Ear, also called the Sentinel, enables a changeling to consciously enhance and even filter certain types of background noise. Not only is hearing improved, but a changeling cannot become dizzy or nauseous as a result of extreme disorientation. Together with the third lung, allows a changeling to make sudden changes in flight direction or alter flight altitude._

_The Sus-an Membrane, also called the Hibernator, is a flat, circular organ is located over the brain when born. It then grows into the brain tissue until completely merged. The organ allows a changeling to enter a state of suspended animation. This may be a conscious action, or may happen automatically in the event of extreme physical trauma. In this condition a changeling may survive for many years, even if bearing otherwise fatal injuries. The longest recorded period spent in suspended animation was undertaken by a Darkhorn who spent 567 standard years in Sus-an hibernation._

_The Oolitic Kidney, also known as the Purifier, is located in the abdominal cavity. This red-brown and heart shaped organ modifies and becomes a part of the changeling's excretory system, an emergency detoxification organ that allows a changeling to survive exposure through the respiration, tactile contact or ingestion of poisons, toxins and gases that are too powerful for even its rugged system to normally process without this organ's help. Oolitic Kidney. changeling circulatory system enabling other implants to function effectively. The Oolitic Kidney also filters blood extremely efficiently and quickly. The secondary heart and Oolitic Kidney are able to act together, performing an emergency detoxification program in which the changeling is rendered unconscious as his blood is circulated at high speed. This enables a changeling to survive poisons and gases which are otherwise too much for even the multi-lung to cope with. However, this detoxification process renders the changeling unconscious once it begins, so it can be very dangerous if required during combat. Under normal circumstances, the Oolitic Kidney also acts as a regulatory organ for the changeling physiology, maintaining the efficient action of the changeling's advanced circulatory system and the proper functioning of his other organs._

_The Neuroglottis, also called the Devourer, is the organ that connects a changeling's forked tongue with the upper nasal passages and brain. By chewing, smelling, or simply by tasting a substance a changeling is able to biochemically tests it for toxicity and nutritional content, essentially determining if the substance is edible or poisonous. The organ also allows the changeling to identify extremely subtle odors with the same fidelity as the average canine bred for tracking, allowing him to even track his quarry by taste alone. It also allows changelings to sense and feed off positive emotions. Incidentally, this makes them great empaths as well. Changelings feed off positive emotions for two reasons. The first is for food since a changeling's stomach extract very little nutrients from what they consume. The other is for strength since the more emotion a changelings feed off of the stronger it becomes in both physical and magical strength._

_The Mucranoid also called the Weaver. This organ is located within the central nervous system and responds to specific chemical stimuli in the environment, causing the changeling to secrete a waxy protein substance similar to mucus through its pores that seals its skin. Changelings are cocooned in this way before they enter suspended animation._

_Changelings also have special glands that produce a certain waxy substance that protects them from both extreme heat and cold, allowing changelings to live and function in otherwise uninhabitable locations._

_The final difference between changelings and other creatures are the Progenoid Gland. The Progenoid Gland acts like an extra brain that controls the functionality and synergy between the organs. It also allows changelings to enter what is called the 'hive mind'. While in the state, changelings of the same hive can share knowledge, experience and even coordinate their movements through instantaneous telepathic communication. It even enables Queens of separate hives to communicate with one another, though this is rarely done unless two or more hives are in direct conflict over a territory and the perks that come with the territory._

_Now we move from internal to the external anatomy of changelings, to their functions and the pros and con of them. To begin with, a changeling's horn, just like that of a unicorn, allows a changeling to focus and channel their magic. It also is used for physical offense, whenever needed._

_Then there is their insect-like wings, which allow them to fly and are strong enough for changelings to carry heavy objects while in flight. Their wings are also incredibly durably despite their fragile appearance. In fact, some changelings have been known to sharpen the edge of their wings to razor shape edges. Yet despite all of their advantages, most changelings are unable to fly if their wings become wet._

_The holes in a changeling's legs serve an important function. It allows a changeling to run swiftly without making much, if any, sound. This is done by sending the vibrations through their hooves and up their leg. The membrane inside each hole acts to dampen the vibrations as they pass through them. Any remaining sound or vibration would then exit through the highest hole in the changeling's leg. While this is a useful ability, it also makes a changeling's leg more fragile near the holes._

_Changelings have a set of hallow fangs with a poison gland over each that produces a chemical that first paralyzes the victim before putting them to sleep with a mild case of amnesia to remove any memories of up to several hours._

_Finally the exoskeleton-like armor of the changeling, which is created by the ossification of the skin tissue. In other words, the exoskeleton is nothing more than hard bone-like skin. The biggest disadvantage of armor is how much it weighs, though with all the stamina enhancing properties, not to mention the fact that armor is naturally magic resistance it is a far trade off._


	3. Chapter 3

Dreadwing is the younger brother of Darkhorn. Dreadwing is a good head shorter than his brother putting him as slightly larger than the average pony, while his brother is Celestia's size. His chitin is a dark blue, his eyes are forest green, and his mane and tail are jet black. They are both the son of Dreadroot, a demon who can absorb the life force of anything around him, who raped Queen Pupae, queen of the Changelings. While Dreadwing was accepted by the hive his brother, being an albino who could not successfully disguise himself, was not. In fact, many a changeling attempted to kill Darkhorn because of this.

When his brother fled the hive, he left with him making him as a traitor. As they discovered, being part demons mad them far more resilient then other changelings. They even found out that they had the ability to survive off food instead of love. They also learned just how much changeling were hated by other species as they were nearly killed by ponies, griffons, and even other changelings.

Many years later they were adopted by Jasmine, a.k.a. the Jaded Dragon. Jasmine later taught them all she knew on the art of healing by means of both magic and herbs. Her two sibling, Angel and Tempest, also trained them with Angel tutoring them in magic, while Tempest trained them in the art of arial combat. While Darkhorn excelled under Jasmine and Angel's teachings, while Dreadwing took to Tempest's training like a fish to water and Angel's magic class to a lesser extent. He soon became prodigy in arial flight when Tempest took him as an apprentice.

Several years after this Grogar appeared attempting to conquer the planet. During the war the demon Dreadroot, the right hand man to Grogar, attempted to destroy the gryphon empire using an army of demons and basilisks, but Tempest stalled them long enough to allow them to evacuate every gryphon. Unfortunately, Tempest was slain in battle, enraged Dreadwing and his brother joined the fight and repelled the remaining forces. Afterwards Dreadwing was devastated and left to further train.

He wasn't seen for another century, during which the finale Battle against Grogar was fought. Darkhorn, Angel, Jasmine, Tempest (Angel's and Jasmine's father), Lunina (Angel's and Jasmine's mother), and Celestia and Luna's parents King Apollo (who at the time was the ruler of the sun), and Queen Solana (who ruled the moon). Even with their combined might, Grogar appeared to have the upper hand. In a least rich effort Queen Solana used soul magic, a forbidden form of magic in which the soul is used to fuel and power a spell, to tear upon portal between dimensions while King Apollo used his own to attempt to shove Grogar inside it. Before he was sealed, Grogar unleashed a final spell and Angel through himself in front of it to protect everyone. The spell corrupted Angel's darker half of his soul, and thus Raven was born out of Grogar's evil. Raven took control of Angel's mind and attempted to slay the reaming forces, but was stopped after nearly killing Jasmine. 20 years after this incident Angel realized that he could not keep his darker contained forever and created the Elements of Harmony before he had his mother and father seal him in Uldum, though Tempest followed so that if Angel was to ever regain complete control of himself he could return.

80 years later, Jasmine was captured by Darkhorn's old hive in attempt to release Grogar from his prison. Darkhorn, along with his brother laid siege to the hive and learned that Dreadroot was still alive. in their shock they were unable to defend themselves and were nearly killed by the hive. Jasmine died by shielding them from Dreadroot's twisted magic. Enraged they embraced their inner demon slaughtered the entire hive by devouring their souls. They then turned their attention to Dreadroot and fought The dark magic from the three drained the magical life force from the land becoming a permeant wasteland. Together, in the end, they managed to defeat their father. Afterwards Dreadwing, in honor of Jasmine's memory, joined the hive that Darkhorn was creating. It's main goal was to give sanctuary to any changeling that wanted a better life. It later evolved into a hidden kingdom where Dreadwing becoming the king due this his brother's instance.

After 5 centuries after Luna and Celestia became the co-rulers of Equestria, and Darkhorn left to visit the Crystal empire. After arriving he soon discovered the horrors that King Sombra had unleashed there. He secretly joined in the battle between Sombra and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, going so far as to hold Sombra down long enough for them to seal him away. Darkhorn, himself, was grievously wounded unintentionally by the two. To survive, Darkhorn went into suspended animation to heal himself. He awoken just before Luna became Nightmare Moon. Seeing the misery that Luna was going through he attempted to show that her night was appreciated but was to late.

After Celestia sealed Luna within the moon, Darkhorn began to despise Celestia as he saw that it was her fault for what Luna became. He was also furious with himself for not being faster to get to Luna.

Dreadwing relinquished command of the hive to Darkhorn upon his return. Darkhorn's first order of business was to seek out and find all those who were suffering, those she were tormented for bing different and give them aid, no matter what their species was. After 800 years of these the hive was now made of ponies, griffons, mules, and donkeys. He then created a spy network out of them so that they might better protect Equestria from any threats.

**Author's notes**

**If there are any questions or something I have not made clear please ask. Every question helps.**


End file.
